


This is How You Remind Me

by lodessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-01
Updated: 2005-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stared at the invitation on the floor and he knew. No one else would come in without asking and of course it was her, the night before her wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How You Remind Me

Sirius was surprised when the invitation arrived for Bellatrix' wedding. Since he was estranged from his entire family he had not expected it and the fact that Bellatrix had sent it unnerved him. His family was bad enough in general, but Bellatrix was a whole different story. Around Bellatrix Sirius lost of all sense of himself and he didn't really like what he became then. So he dropped the invitation like a hot iron and was too afraid to pick it up, even to throw it away. It sat there till the night before the wedding, haunting him. It was close to midnight and he was sitting shirtless in the living room, staring at the parchment that seemed to be burning a hole in the carpet of his apartment floor. Then the front door opened; Sirius jumped. Even James should have knocked and Sirius was too scared to get up and face the one who was invading his privacy. He stared at the invitation on the floor and he knew. No one else would come in without asking and of course it was her, the night before her wedding.

Suddenly Sirius wished he hadn't had so much firewhiskey. It was hard enough to maintain any sort of reason when Bellatrix was around and one was sober. She walked into the living room, Sirius could smell her in the air and see her slender ankles and feet on the floor next to the invitation. He forced himself to keep his eyes where they were and not let them travel up her legs. Her feet slipped out of her shoes, which she left lying on the ground and her toes curled into the carpet. He could take it no more.

"What do you want Bella..." Sirius barked, raising his eyes to meet hers. He was taken by surprise by the flashing in her eyes, even though he knew he should not be. He hadn't seen Bellatrix since he'd left home the year before and his mind had softened the effect her presence had on him in memories. Being faced with the real thing was violently painful and yet he found himself getting off the couch and taking hold of her roughly by the waist.

"You didn't RSVP..." Bellatrix pouted, lifting her eyebrows to appear more naive and innocent. Her hands started to snake through Sirius' hair.

Sirius stepped forward, pushing Bellatrix against the wall with his own body, "You shouldn't have invited me Bella. What would our parents say? What would your husband-to-be do if I came when you beckoned and when it was asked if anyone had any objections I acted like the good little Gryffindor I am and proclaimed that you couldn't marry him because we belonged together and we would reunite our house... Or is that your plan Bellatrix?"

"You talk to much cousin." Bellatrix murmured and crushed his mouth with her own, pulling him even more tightly against her. His hands dug into her hips, sure to leave bruises there for Rudolphus to find the next day. He didn't care. Bellatrix released his lips and moved on to his neck, which he'd have to hide for quite a while after this, and no charms would be able to disguise. Sirius slid his hands up from her hips to grasp her breasts, which he cupped firmly, rubbing her nipples through the thin material of her dress. He could feel the imprint left as she bit his neck. Impatiently he pulled her down unto the floor on top of him. The comb that had held Bellatrix's hair back had come undone and it came tumbling down, surrounding both their faces like a black curtain. 

Sirius reached up and ripped her dress open from the top down, all along the center of the dress. It was an expensive silk but Bellatrix merely laughed as he destroyed it, and pressed her, now exposed, skin against his own. His humanity was lost already and the bestial need had set in. He needed Bellatrix, evil cousin or not, and she knew, she'd always known and she tortured him by appearing like this and pushing him back over the edge into this hunger. 

Bellatrix had always know exactly what buttons to push and from the way she was moving and the sounds she was making, Sirius supposed that she was getting the right buttons pushed as well. He wasn't quite sure though, exactly what is was that she was getting off on. With another woman he would have believed that is was just lust but he didn't trust Bellatrix and that was part of why she was irresistible. He didn't understand her and he sort of thought that she did want him to show up the next day, but he wasn't sure whether she wanted him to claim her for his own because she needed him or whether she just wanted to humiliate and humble him.

He couldn't think right in this state anyway. All he could do was squirm in pleasure and do exactly what she intended for him to do, exactly what she had come for. By the time they passed out, still on the floor, his brain had been wiped of all thoughts of trying to figure her out or qualms about the morality of the situation.

He awoke alone to the daylight. At first he thought the whole episode had been a dream but then he tried to get up and found how sore he was. So he stayed on the floor and watched the clock go round and round. The sun set and the wedding was done and he was still lying there.

Peter found Sirius a few days later, and forced him to finally get up and take a shower. He honestly hoped that he had manged not to do what Bellatrix had intended for him to do, but he wasn't sure.


End file.
